


La fille de Malfoy

by Alexegagnon16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexegagnon16/pseuds/Alexegagnon16
Summary: Pas facile d'être l'enfant de Drago Malefoy. (Version Dramione)
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	La fille de Malfoy

Drago Malefoy ne l'avouerai jamais de son vivant, mais il adorait toute cette cacophonie. Il se retournait vers Blaise, qui semblait être dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Ils avaient trop longtemps été confinés dans leurs manoirs respectifs, sans pouvoir vivre pleinement leur vie d'enfant. C'était très différent des joyeux moments qu'ils passaient maintenant tous ensemble. Décidément le trio d'or et leurs amis trouvaient toujours une raison de ce réunir. Peu importe où, autant qu'ils soient ensembles. 

Il vit Ron et Pansy qui venaient tout juste d'arriver, en compagnie de leurs enfants, Rose et Hugo. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait penser, elle s'était très bien adapté à toute cette agitation. Définitivement, être amoureuse et maman allait à merveille à sa meilleure amie. C'est grâce à elle et Ron si il avait créer des liens avec Hermione. Pour être honnête, les débuts avaient été catastrophiques, vu leurs caractère fort qui faisaient des étincelles chaque fois qu'ils se côtoyaient. Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient mariés, avait une fille de 12 ans, un petit garçon de 9 ans, et étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Qui l'aurai cru ?

Définitivement tout le contraire des soirées que Drago, Pansy et Blaise avaient connus en compagnie de leurs parents. Ils étaient fortement habitués aux soirées mondaines, où la supériorité et les gens superficielles en avaient pour leur fierté. Là où les gens parlaient de leur fortune, de leur acquis et d'autres sujets tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres.

Ici au Square Grimmaud, les enfants déjà en pyjama couraient partout s'amusant comme des fous. Le souper était simple, cuisiner à la main avec amour par Molly. Aucun elfes de maison en vu, rien d'extravagant. La musique cognait fort en arrière-plan, alors que tout le monde parlaient fort et riaient aux éclats. Ginny et Harry étaient mariés depuis longtemps, James, Albus et Lily étaient nés de leur union. Il y avait Daphnée, la fiancé de Blaise qui était enceinte de maintenant 7 mois déjà. Puis Neville et Luna qui venait à peine de se marier. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand les enfants redoublèrent leur cries.

《 Tiens tu vas en avoir besoin mec 》Rit Drago en remettant un verre de whisky pur-feu à son vieil ami Blaise.

《 Merci mon pote 》Marmonna le basané.

Pansy arriva près d'eux en souriant, heureuse de retrouver ses deux frères de coeur. Elle s'installa entre les deux, et prit le verre de whisky de Blaise alors qu'il allait prendre sa première gorgée.

《 Eille ! Pourquoi mon verre et pas celui de Dray ? 》Bouda-t-il.

《 Tu vas être papa, Blaise. 》Dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout, alors que Drago riait.

《 Et aussi parce que je suis pas soumis comme toi mon pote 》Rajouta le blond comme si c'était une évidence.

《 Va te faire foutre Malefoy. Je suis pas soumis. 》Ronchonna Zabini.

《 Ne commencer pas les garçons ! Blaise, c'est juste que tu pourrais être gentil avec Daphnée et faire une grossesse sympathique. Elle ne boit pas alors toi non plus. 》Sourit-elle.

Blaise grogna sans rien rajouter. Pansy lui claqua un baiser sur la tempe avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. 

《 J'y crois pas t'es tellement soumis B' 》S'exclama Drago, incapable de ne pas rire.

《 Ferme la, si tu veux pas je te fasse avaler ton verre, blondasse 》Marmonna le basané.

Il vit sa fille Cassiopée, qui trottinait vers lui. Elle se glissa dans ses bras sans un mot, la tête dans son coup, en mettant ses jambes sur sa marraine Pansy. Cassiopée avait peut-être 12 ans mais elle restait très câline envers lui. Elle avait les yeux gris orageux comme lui, et les éternels cheveux blonds des Malefoy. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, mélange de ses deux parents. C'était encore son petit bébé. 

《 Ça va chaton ? 》Chuchota le père dans son oreille.

《 Oui papa, je suis juste fatigué. J'ai étudié jusqu'à tard hier alors... 》

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Toujours la tête dans ses bouquins, comme sa mère avant elle. Drago leva son regard, et croisa celui de sa femme qui lui fit un tendre sourire. Bordel, il tombait un peu plus en amour chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait.

~~~

Tout le monde étaient maintenant réunis autour de la table discutant joyeusement. 

《 J'adore la botanique moi, je crois que j'aimerais travailler dans ce domaine plus tard 》Dit Rose à son père.

《 Moi je vais travailler au Ministère, je serai l'homme le plus influent du monde sorcier 》Rêva son frère Hugo.

《 Et vous mes chéries ? 》Dit Ginny à ses enfants.

Lily se contenta de hausser les épaules. Alors que James répondit qu'il hésitait entre la justice magique ou celle moldu.

《 Moi je vais être Auror, comme papa ! 》Souria Albus.

《 T'as pas ce qui faut Bubus, il faut être intelligent 》Répondit Rose pour le taquiner.

Albus lui tira la langue, en riant. 

《 Et toi Scorp' ? 》Demanda Hugo.

《 Je ferai des potions comme papa 》Chantonna-t-il.

《 Ça c'est mon fils ! 》Dit Drago fière, faisant rire l'assemblée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Cassiopée qui n'avait pas répondu, les yeux fixant son assiette. 

《 Et toi, Cassiopée ? 》Demanda sa marraine, Pansy.

La petite ne répondit pas, les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Les autres enfants regardaient partout ailleurs, semblant vouloir disparaître sur-le-champ. 

《 Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 》Souffla Hermione, inquiète. Drago arrêta tout mouvement, se retournant vers son enfant. 

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta brusquement la table. Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard, inquiets. 

Drago se leva rapidement de sa chaise, alors que la voix d'Albus se fit entendre, le figeant dans ses mouvements.

《 On essaie de la défendre, de la protéger. Mais on est pas toujours là, à la sortie des cours. 》Murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise alors que Rose lui lançait un regard noir.

《 Bordel Rose, va bien falloir qu'ils sachent un jour ! Ça peut pas durer éternellement ! 》Rajouta Albus.

Après un autre moment de silence, Hugo continua.

《 Cass' a beaucoup de mal à supporter. De nous tous, c'est elle qui se fait le plus intimider... 》Avoue-t-il, timide.

《 De quoi tu parles Hugo ? 》

Le fils de Ron et de Pansy regardait son assiette, incapable de répondre à la question. James brisa le nouveau silence pesant.

《 Et bien, tu sais... Comme moi, Albus et Lily avons une célébrités qu'on a pas décidé d'avoir. Et ben, Hugo, Rose et Cassiopée en ont une aussi, et c'est pas dans le bon sens. 》Finit James.

《 Enfants de mangemorts, tueur, traître et ça c'est les insultes les plus gentilles... Moi et Hugo ça va on gèrent puisqu'on est des Weasley c'est pas si terrible, les gens remarquent moins. Mais Cassie porte le nom Malefoy alors... 》

《 Cassie à le nom de famille qui fait réagir, disons. 》Murmura Albus.

《 Ils lui disent constamment qu'elle devrait pas être autorisé à Poudlard, et d'autres insultes dans ce genre. Ils lui disent qu'elle fera rien de bon dans la vie, qu'une meurtrière dans son genre ne seras accepté nulle part... Que c'est dans son sang, et ses gènes d'être mauvaise. Elle commence à croire qu'elle n'aura pas d'avenir, pas de métier, que personne ne voudras d'elle... 》Bredouilla Rose.

《 Bon sang... 》Siffla Pansy horrifié.

《 C'est pour ça que j'ai autant de retenues. Je peux pas garder mon calme quand je la vois se faire intimider papa. 》Déclara James. 

Dans un autre contexte, Drago aurai eu une bonne discussion avec le fils Potter. Depuis longtemps il savait que sa fille et lui se tournaient autour. Mais là présentement il avait d'autres choses à gérer. 

Plus aucun bruit se fit dans la salle à manger de la maison des Potter. Drago, Pansy et même Blaise semblaient fous de rage. Leurs enfants payaient pour les choix qu'eux-même n'avaient pas eu le choix de prendre. Hermione semblait bouleverser, ayant elle même vécu beaucoup d'intimidation.

《 Bon sang, pourquoi n'avoir rien dis ? 》S'exclama Harry.

《 Elle a fait promettre de ne rien dire, elle ne voulait pas décevoir... AÏEEE 》 Cria Albus, lorsqu'il reçu un coup de pied de la part de son frère. 《 Putain qu'est-ce qui te prend James ! 》

Ce dernier se contenta de lui faire des gros yeux afin qu'il se taise. Mais Drago avait déjà comprit. 

《 Une minute Albus, tu veux dire qu'elle a fait promettre de ne rien dire pour ne pas ME décevoir ? 》

James baissa la tête, confirmant ses doutes. Drago serra tellement fort son verre qu'il éclatait dans un bruit strident faisant sursauter tout le monde. Un morceau de vitre l'avait couper, et maintenant le sang goutait tranquillement. Il se recula brusquement, fou de rage, bouillonnant. Il était le père ! Bordel c'était à lui de protéger sa fille, et pas le contraire ! Comment il avait pu ne rien remarquer ? 

《 Je suis désolé papa 》Souffla une petite voix derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourna vivement, et Drago s'approcha vivement. Sa petite Cassie pleurait à cause de lui. À cause de son putain de nom de famille. Il s'accroupit face à elle, et elle l'enlaça fortement. Il lui caressa les cheveux, la boule à la gorge, l'émotion trop forte. Il savait que tout le monde les regardait mais tout ce qui comptait c'était sa Cassie. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe, la laissant ce calmer dans ses bras. Détendue, elle nicha sa tête dans le coup de son père et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle cessa ses pleurs, il lui releva le menton pour que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Elle semblait gêner de s'être laisser emporter de la sorte alors il lui offrit un petit sourire.

《 Tu sais Cassie, j'ai tellement longtemps détesté ce nom de famille moi aussi. 》Commença le père de famille. Il vit Cassie hausser les sourcils, surprise de ses aveux.

《 Je t'assure bébé. Je le détestais tellement que j'en suis venu à me détester moi-même. 》Avoua-t-il.《 Je trouvais qu'il venait avec une trop grande charge. Comme un fardeau... Les gens ne me connaissaient même pas, et j'étais étiqueté dans la case des méchants avant même de rentrer à Poudlard. Parce qu'en plus d'être un Malefoy, ma famille maternelle, n'avait guère une meilleur réputation. Un fabuleux mélange de fous. J'ai du passer par dessus ça, et j'ai du renier tout mes ancêtres pour pouvoir enfin vivre la vie que je voulais. Pas la vie qu'on m'avais tracée avant même que je sois né. Je sais que je ne parles pas beaucoup de mes parents, tu ne les connaît pas, et je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne les rencontre jamais. Parce qu'ils sont des mauvaises personnes. Pas parce que se sont des Malefoy, simplement parce qu'ils sont très méchants naturellement. Je me suis détesté longtemps parce que je croyais être comme eux, et j'étais très méchant avec les autres parce que je voulais qu'ils me haïssent autant que je me haïssait. Au fil des années, j'ai compris que je pouvais être ce que je voulais avec l'aide de ta mère et de tout ceux qui sont là. 》Dit-il en pointant la table. 《 Toute ma vie, on a attendu que je fasse ce qu'on attendait de moi. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai fait exactement tout le contraire. Et aujourd'hui tu es là avec nous. Ta maman m'as fait réaliser que près d'elle, je me sentais exactement là où je devais être. Elle m'as appris que ce n'est pas le nom de famille qui détermine une personne. Lève les yeux Cassie, regarde autour de toi. Tu as une grande famille qui sont là et qui seront toujours là pour toi. Malefoy ou pas. 》Sourit-t-il.《 Je suis désolé que les gens soient si méchants avec toi. Je suis désolé que tu dois vivre avec les erreurs de ma famille, comme moi j'ai du vivre avec. Mais je ne serai jamais désolé que tu sois une Malefoy. Parce que tu es ma fille, et que je suis fière de toi. Et que je t'aime. 》Dit le père.《 Et puis, le prochain qui te dis que tu n'auras aucune opportunité dans la vie, tu lui jetes un "crache-limace", demandes à ton oncle Ron il s'y connait parfaitement. 》Rit Drago en regardant Ron qui lui lança un regard noir. Il se tourna vers sa fille, qui affichait un sourire timide. 

《 Je peux faire tout ce que je veux ? 》Souffla-t-elle les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

《 Ma chérie, si moi je l'ai fait, tu peux le faire. Et tu veux que je te dise, maman et moi seront toujours fière de toi quoi que tu décides. Si tu aimes mieux être du côté sorcier alors tant mieux, et si tu veux faire ta vie du côté moldus, c'est parfait aussi. Tu peux travailler au Ministère, être serveuse chez les moldus, mais tu peux être joueuse de Quidditch aussi. Tu comprends ? On veut simplement que tu sois heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte. Occupe-toi seulement d'être bien, d'être toi, d'être fière, le reste viendras à toi en temps et lieu. 》Rassura son papa.

Les larmes de la jeune fille se remit à couler sur ses joues, heureuse. Elle sauta dans les bras de son père, entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et serra aussi fort que possible. Il referma ses bras sur elle, et lui transmis tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle dans ce câlin.

Hermione sécha ses larmes, alors que Luna pleurait à gros sanglots - foutu hormone de grossesse. Pansy se rapprocha d'eux et caressa le dos de sa filleul.

《 Tu as Albus, Rose, Hugo et James près de toi ma chérie. Tu as ton petit frère qui t'aime plus que tout. Concentre toi la dessus. Tu sais, sans ton papa, Blaise et Theo, je ne crois pas que j'aurai passer à travers tout ce dans quoi on a été embarqué. Accroche toi à eux, d'accord ? 》

《 Promis marraine 》Chuchota Pansy.

《 Mon bébé, n'attend pas la prochaine fois pour nous parler quand ça ne va pas. S'il te plait, je t'aime. 》Chuchota Hermiome qui c'était joint à sa fille et son mari.

《 Promis maman 》Dit-elle en se décrochant des bras de son père pour aller enlacer sa mère.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage. J'ai d'autres projets en attente, plus j'ai de commentaires pertinents, plus j'ai envie de poster 😙💙

Kissseeeessss


End file.
